Ekurok
Ekurok (エクロク, Ekuroku) was an Ainu impersonator and an escaped convict from Kabato Prison. His Ainu name Ekurok means black. Appearance Ekurok has shoulder length dark hair which he keeps under an Ainu headband. He has a gaunt face with forehead wrinkles, crow's feet, tear trough and a dark beard. He wears the Ainu clothing as part of a guise. Personality Ekurok appears to be a friendly person as seen when he welcomed visitors to his village. He is in fact a deceptive person as he pretends to be an Ainu. Background In his past, Ekurok was once a convict at Kabato Prison, but thanks to the help of a man named Kiyohiro Suzukawa, he along with a large number of convicts were able to flee the prison. They eventually came to an Ainu village and took over it, forcing the women to become their wives. Anytime the village would get visitors, they would get them to lower their guards, get them drunk and kill them in their sleep. Plot One day, when Sugimoto's Group came to his village, Ekurok greeted them and asked if they have business here. When Saichi Sugimoto noted that his Japanese is good for an Ainu, he tells them that he once worked for Japanese people, helping them unload and carry cargo. Tatsuma Ushiyama points out a bear cage behind them, and Sugimoto is surprised to see the bear had grown too big. When Sugimoto questioned him about the cage, Ekurok just says the bear grew up too fast and that they planned to move it to another cage. He then introduces himself to them and says that his "father" Retanno Ekasi is the leader of the village and that they should ask him for permission to stay. Once that had been done, and his "father" is about to welcome them, Asirpa interrupts him with the word "musonkami". Ekurok asks why she is with them then begins to introduce the rest of his "family" before being interrupted by Asirpa again. She says that she has to use the bathroom, and Ekurok sends his brother out to guide her. When Hyakunosuke Ogata asks them what Asirpa's word had meant, Ekurok and his "father" just remained silent with a grim look on their faces. Ekurok says that he hasn't heard the word "musonkami" and that the Ainu language as different dialects, which Sugimoto seems to believe. Ogata however is still not convinced and so he and Sugimoto begins to argue, with the latter pointing out Ekurok's thick earlobes at one point. They are interrupted by a woman who comes to the window and shouts something at them before being carried away by another man. When Ushiyama questions what she said, Ekurok says that they are better off not knowing as some people in the village don't think too highly of Japanese people and attempts to get them to stay the night. He is interrupted by Monoa who repeats what the woman said, asking them for help and he curses her telling her to get out. When Ogata continues to be suspicious of them, Sugimoto takes out a kisarri and had both Ushiyama and Retanno Ekasi perform an awkward dance. Ogata takes the kisarri and hits Retanno Ekasi's pinky toe with it, causing him to yell in Japanese. Ushiyama is now alarmed but Sugimoto continues to defend them. When Ekurok's Brother returns, the both of them spoke quietly to each other until Sugimoto asks where Asirpa is. Ekurok lies to him which Sugimoto sees through and hits Ekurok's Brother and he yells at them with a menacing voice. As Sugimoto kills Ekurok's Brother, he dives for Sugimoto's rifle laying on the wall but is shot in the back by Ogata, who mocks him asking how they beg for their lives in Ainu. He is then grabbed by Ushiyama and thrown at the window where two convicts were aiming to shoot, knocking them over. Ekurok was eventually killed and buried alongside Ekurok's Brother, Chouan Kumagishi, and the other convicts that died fighting Sugimoto's Group. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased